2 Duels you'll never see on Yugioh
by DanielleKetaruema and kera
Summary: Mwahahah! 2 duels, Kaiba vs yugi, Marik vs yugi. surprising outcome!


THIS IS JUST A RANDOM ASSORTMENT OF DUELS I MADE UP TO HUMILIATE Yugi,  
I hope it works (snickers)  
  
The Final Showdown  
  
We leave off where the last episode ended where Seto Kaiba challenges Yami Yugi for the last time For the title King of Games  
  
A huge crowd gathers around where Kiba and Yami stand. As Kaiba draws his first hand he has a snickering smile on his face as if to say, Yugi this is your last duel. But Yami stares on in his usual cool confidence.  
  
Kaiba: Yugi this is your last duel for I shall obliterate you!  
  
Yami: save your bragging for if you win this duel for I have beaten you before and I shall do it again!  
  
Kaiba/Yami: It's time to duel!  
  
Yami: My move (Draws card, smiles, places 2 cards face down and summons  
Dark fire solder #1) your move Kiba.  
  
Kaiba:(draws card smiles gets freaky look upon his face) Yugi prepare to meet your doom  
Jiari Gumo I summon you (and he flips a magic card) and now I activate Laser Cannon Armor to power up Jiari Gumo making his attack 2500,  
Attack my spider destroy his Dark Fire Solder  
Your move Yugi.  
  
Yami: I play the swords of reveling light to paralyze your spider and I play this in def position Your move Kiba.  
  
Kaiba: I will place one monster face down and end my turn.  
  
Yami:I will summon Celtic guardian in attack mode, Now Celtic guardian attack his face down monster! (card flips it's weather report Atk/950 Def/1500 Effect destroys all face up swords of reveling light) "no ,"cries Yami in shock,celtic guardian!"  
  
Kaiba: My move Yugi (As He snickers a sinister laugh) you fool you fell for it! I summon Lord of D.  
and equip it with flute of summoning dragon to Summon Blue Eyes White  
Dragon. And thanks to you I can attack twice this turn GO MY DRAGON  
DESTROY HIM!  
  
Yami: Not so fast Kiba for I flip Mirror force.  
  
Kaiba: Nooooooo!  
  
Yami: Now I sacrifice my Celtic guardian to play Summoned Skull! Attack lightning strike!  
  
Kaiba: (sinister grin on his face as he draws) I play Monster Reborn to summon  
Blue Eyes White Dragon ! For my turn I'll play Dark Zebra then I will play ultimate offering costing me 1000 life points to summon 2 extra monster and I sacrifice them both to play Obelisk The Tormentor Destroy his Summoned Skull, Fists of Wrath!  
  
Yami: I place 1 monster in Defense mode and end my turn  
  
Kaiba: Your pathetic defenses will not stop my ultimate army of monsters! I shall now summon  
Swordstalker. King of Yamimakai Attack his pathetic defenses (Flips the last of Yami's defenses) Now Obelisk, Obliterate!  
  
Yami: Noooooo! I lost!  
  
Kaiba: I knew the first time you won by pure chance now I hold the title, King Of Games!  
(Sinister grin upon his face)  
To Be continued......... The shadow realm, A place of infinite darkness and boredom to be condemned to it is to be forever imprisoned to its empty nothingness. A place of darkness and nightmares Where your worst fears roam free. Where those who have failed are punished forever in eternal torment.  
  
Yugi vs. Marik  
  
Finally Yugi and Marik meet face to face to do what is to be the dual  
of the century. After countless failed attempts to capture the  
millennium puzzle Marik decided to duel him face to face instead of  
behind a mind slave.  
  
Marik: Pharaoh your power is about to be mine!  
  
yugi if you lose I get your puzzle and your mind goes to the shadow  
realm but if I lose your friends go to the bottom of the ocean!  
(He laughs a sinister evil laugh)  
  
Yugi: you leave my friends out of this it's me you  
  
Want!  
  
Marik: I know that, but how else am I suppose to accomplish my plan? O yes, and Kaiba if you or Mokubia interfere His friends get it (Marik drags a finger across his neck) Now let's get this duel started!  
  
Yugi: I'll go first, ( he draws Beta the magna warrior)  
I will place 2 cards face down and play a Monster in defense, your turn.  
  
Marik: Ha! you are pathetic! This will be enjoyably  
  
Easy! You shall now suffer under the wrath of  
My Gemini elf equipped with Malevolent nuzzler!  
Demolish his defense monster! (flips mystical  
Elf)  
  
Yugi: not so fast I'll Activate reliable guardian And destruction punch Destroying your Gemini elf!  
  
Marik: nice one little Yugi, but not good enough I flip  
7 tools of a bandit destroying your destruction punch. And I place  
3 cards face down.  
  
Yugi: my turn.(draws vyarki the gamma warrior) I  
Place 1 monster face down and end my turn  
  
Marik: I will play fusion gate and special summon  
St. Joan to the field by discarding Marie the fallen one and the  
Forgiving maiden. And I will place 1 monster Face down and attack St.  
Joan destroy his faceDown monster ( flips feral imp) now Gemini elf  
Attack his life points directly!  
–2600 LP  
  
Yugi: well done Marik but not good enough your fusion Gate also allows me to special summon fusion  
Monsters, so here comes B. Skull dragon!  
B. Skull dragon attack his St. Joan!  
  
Marik: not so fast I flip mirror force!  
  
Yugi: noooooo!(falls to his knees panting heavily)  
  
Marik: St. Joan attack! ( eyes wide as he realizes that  
Victory is only moments away and what he has  
Worked so hard for is about to come true!)  
-2800, Mouto* you are truly pathetic! (Laughs  
maliciously) I win!  
  
Yugi: I lost, I failed the world and my friends! Nooo  
I will never forgive myself, never, never, never! (tears In his eyes)  
  
Marik: now for my reward I claim your soul, your  
Rarest card, and your millennium puzzle!  
( Evil diabolical laugh!)  
  
Ishizu: Marik no! you mustn't unlock such power!  
It will only corrupt you further!  
  
Marik: sister, I have earned this, there is nothing  
You can do to stop me from receiving my reward  
(chants ancient words and begins to glow with a  
mystical power) I can feel it I am now pharaoh!  
  
Ishizu: no, I've lost him the good within him is no  
More. O, father I have failed you, mother, and  
Now Marik my dear brother! ( falls to her knees sobbing)  
  
The End............ *1 mouto- yugi's last name  
  
Mwahahah, I'm so evil ( I made Yugi loose! (That's something you'll never see on the t.v. show) Read and review if you want to see Yugi lose some more or even make it back from the shadow realm 


End file.
